Matt
'''Matt '''is a Main Character who lives by himself in Apartment 306 of Utopian Apartments in Comica City, Comica. He works full-time at Subtle Springs Water Company as a bottler and is working towards a promotion as a water filtration expert. Matt has been best friends with Sheil ever since they were teenagers and they hang out together when he isn't at work or doing something on his own. Appearance Matt is a Bubble Person with blonde hair that curles from the back into two spiky ends toward the front. He wears a gray shirt with blue jeans. He also wears a pair of braces. Personality Matt is the type of person who typically likes to do activities by himself and isn't that bothered by being alone. However, he still likes to socialize with other people and is not afraid to start conversations with others. He is a committed person who tries to do things to the best of his ability until he can get them done. Sometimes this attitude can lead to him getting hotheaded and even arrogant, but he tries to remain cool and calm. Matt also likes the idea of being magical and having some sort of power. He wants to develop a power, develop different moves and techniques with his power, and eventually master his power altogether. He's also a bit fearful that he won't ever develop a power because he's an adult and magical power development in Comicans becomes rare by adulthood. Matt gets easily annoyed by people he perceives are incompetent, dumb, or just plain annoying to him. He also has anger issues to a degree because if he gets too stressed out he will start to yell or get physical with whatever is stressing him out. He tries to control this, especially when he is around his friends or people he doesn't want to give a bad impression. Matt likes to go on walks and likes traveling to new and interesting places by himself and with Sheil. He often walks to The Jungle when he needs somewhere to relax and take his mind off of things. He is also addicted to the game Mine Seeker and will play it when he isn't doing anything else. Matt also really likes going out to restaurants, especially if it involves getting burgers. His favorite place to eat is Highborn Burgers. Relationships Sheil Sheil has been Matt's best friend ever since they were teenagers. They went to different high schools but shared the same bus in the morning and afternoon. He didn't really have any close friends before meeting here, but after he did he would regularly talk and hang out with her. Matt can talk to her about almost anything. He likes talking to her about his time at work, his time playing Mine Seeker, things that annoy him in the world, and any random thing that comes to his mind. He likes to hear about how her day is and the stuff she is thinking about. He even likes it when she gossips to him about other people, even though he would never admit that. Matt loves going places with Sheil. They have gone to many places together but Matt especially likes going to restaurants and to The Jungle with her. He likes being able to talk and explore new places with her. He also knows that Sheil likes to discover new places and things, which is why he enjoys taking her to The Jungle. He also enjoys going to her house and especially when she comes to his apartment, even if he is embarrassed by how small his apartment is. Matt doesn't really care that Sheil and her family is rich. He will try to pay for things himself, but if he can't he'll let Sheil pay for them. He also doesn't want Sheil to think she has to buy him a whole bunch of stuff for him to like her, so he never asks for much from her. Bob Matt is usually annoyed by Bob's presence. He tries to ignore him the best he can, but he knows that Bob thinks he is his rival so it's hard to do sometimes. Matt doesn't really think that they are actually rivals, and he tells Bob this a lot. However, Matt is a little bit jealous of Bob because he has powers. Matt has always wanted powers since he was a little kid, so seeing Bob with them annoys him. Powers Currently, Matt does not have any powers. History The Era of Great Promise! Pre-Arc As a teenager, Matt starts talking to Sheil on the bus to school, even though they went to different schools. They eventually started hanging out a lot and became best friends. Introduction Arc In Book 2, Matt goes with Sheil to The Greatest Space Museum EVAR! Once they are there, Matt activates a wormhole hub which inadvertently alerts the Eyelians to the location of Earth. The Eyelians open up their own wormhole into the space museum and kidnap both Sheil and Matt. Matt wakes up to find himself on the Eyelian Ship and breaks free from his restraints. He gets knocked out again soon after and starts to be interrogated by King Eyelian the Second. Eventually he and she are freed by Eyeball Man. Matt tries to take on King Eyelian the Second by himself but fails until Sheil re him. Then Matt rescues Sheil as the Eyelian Ship begins to self-destruct. They both make it back to Comic World and part ways. In Book 3, he meets up with everyone to celebrate the Comica City Christmas Extravaganza. He ends up freezing into a block of ice because he wore regular clothes on a snowy day. Joshua eventually thaws him out. He gets a Mine Seeker Fanclub jacket as a present (which was actually stolen from by Joshua and repackaged as a gift to replace the one he "lost"). Category:C-Continent Category:Main Characters Category:Comicans Category:Comica Category:Comica City Category:Everything